one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Vader vs Mecha Hitler
This is GBA's eight One Minute Melee featuring Darth Vader from Star Wars against Mecha Hitler from Wolfenstein. Vader vs Hitler.PNG|GameboyAdv Description Two mechanized rulers duke it out in the weirdest OMM matchup yet. Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE!!! Fight Guards are walking around the exterior of a giant fortress, with Nazi Flags hanging all over the place. Suddenly, a man in all black walks up to the guards, and pulls out a lightsaber. Darth Vader has begun a massacre in Nazi Germany. Vader continues to kill guards until he sees a large figure walking towards him. A large mech with Gatling guns with the evil face a man with a rather silly looking mustache. Mecha Adolf Hitler was prepared to fight off this new foe. Cues Duel of the Fates Darth Vader: You are a fool to challenge me. You shall fall like your comrades and then this planet will be mine. This'll be a good one! FIGHT! 60 Vader throws his lightsaber like a boomerang, but Hitler dodges it and begins firing. Vader avoids all the gunfire with ease and uses the force to summon his saber. Hitler continues to fire but Vader blocks every bullet with his blade. 50 Hitler rams into Vader with the whole mech suit, causing the Sith Lord to fly into the wall. He gets up immediately and slashes at Hitler, damaging his suit some. He then uses the force to through Hitler up to the next floor. 40 Vader jumps up to the floor with Hitler and sees that he has somehow vanished. Hitler suddenly begins firing and hits Vader's armor, damaging it a little. Vader force chokes Hitler, but the dictator fires his guns more and throws off Vader. 30 Vader runs up to Hitler and slashes at him and Hitler smacks him a couple times with the end of his guns. Vader tosses the mech suit wearing fiend around with the force and then lets him drop, going in for the lightsaber kill. 20 Hitler stands and tackles Vader, leading them to both fall out a window. In midair, Hitler fires off more rounds while Vader threw the lightsaber at him more. Vader drew Hitler in close with the force, then using a technique he'd learned from another encounter, he stomped on Hitlers head with his feet, sending him crashing to the ground. 10 Vader lands, gets in close, and in slow motion, slices each gatling gun arm off. 5'' Vader lifts Hitler into the air, choking him before delivering the finishing blow. ''4 Vader throws his lightsaber, impaling Hitler in the stomach. 3'' Then an X-Ray of Hitler is shown. ''2 All is internal organs began to explode until... 1'' Hitler's head popped like a balloon. '''KO!' Vader releases the body he had just used Force Kill on and began to order his army to storm the city and take it over. One nation at a time, the Earth would be his. Post Match This melee's winner is... Darth Vader! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:GameboyAdv Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees